


Worship

by anotherwesternvampire



Category: There Will Be Blood
Genre: Choking, Daniel being Daniel, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masochism, Misogynistic Slurs, Period-Typical Homophobia, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sex in a Church, Verbal Humiliation, be the change you wish to see in the world, period-typical misogyny, there is a criminally small pool of eli/daniel fics so i decided to add one, we've got some weird shit here boys just fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwesternvampire/pseuds/anotherwesternvampire
Summary: "I'm the only reason this town is anything, understand that? You...you're no better than me. No better than a goddamn dog."Eli continued to weep, drawing in ragged breaths as he writhed beneath the other man's gaze. And there it was again, that smile, and suddenly he was so dizzy, so weak, so-"You're a sick son of a bitch, aren't you, Eli?"(wherein daniel gets his revenge early, and is not expecting eli to enjoy it quite so much.)





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> obviously i don't own this movie or these characters. idk if you still need to do those disclaimers but here it is anyway
> 
> i just watched the movie again last night and was ~inspired~ to write something for it, so naturally i went the most fucked up route possible. this takes place right after daniel's baptism, and is not necessarily canon-compliant but could be if you squint. hopefully i got their voices right and it's not super ooc!! also completely unbeta-ed so apologies for any mistakes!!
> 
> anyways thank you for clicking and i hope you enjoy this weird ass shit

Once everyone had left the church, Eli walked back down the aisle and up to the front. He'd thanked everyone for coming, and was now grabbing his coat so he could make the trek back to the Sunday ranch. He looked up at the cross on the wall and said a small prayer, thanking the Lord for his congregation and the donations they'd received that day. 

As he turned on his heel to exit, he noticed Daniel leaning against the back wall, lit cigarette hanging from his mouth. He was still soaking wet from the baptism, cheeks flushed from the slapping. There was something in his eyes unlike anything Eli had ever seen; it was almost as if the Devil himself was standing there. He swallowed hard.

"Brother Daniel, is there anything I can help you with? Perhaps you need some counsel? I understand how painful the process of letting the Lord into your heart can be, and I..." His sentence tapered off as Daniel walked towards him in large strides. He had never quite lost his awe at the size of the oilman, and as he drew nearer he was all too aware of their height difference.

"I-I'm sorry, Daniel, if you found the process at all degrading, but we must admit our sins in front of the Lord and all of his followers if we are to be cleansed. Surely you understand." He was babbling now, trying to distract himself from the taller man's eyes. There was hatred in there, deep and all-encompassing.

"Oh, certainly. I understand, Eli. I do."

Suddenly, he found his back against the wall. He hadn't even realized the backwards steps he'd been taking in an attempt to put some distance between himself and Daniel.

"You...you do?" Eli's voice quivered. He knew wrath when he saw it, and did not intend on becoming the object of Daniel's fury again. However, Daniel just nodded his head with a smile, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. Truly, I-" He was cut off by smoke being blown in his face. He let out a small cough, the secondhand smoke making his throat burn.

"I understand revenge better than you know, Eli. You want money, I beat you into the dirt. Make you wallow in filth like a goddamn pig. So, in return, you bring me in front of your congregation, and you humiliate me. It's a natural progression of events. I guess it goes to show even Holy Men are vengeful. But see, I'm no Holy Man. I got more anger in me than you could even fathom. Understand that?"

"Daniel, please, we're all brothers in the eyes of God. There's no need to act irrationally, I assure you. I meant no harm to you! I only wished to cleanse you, to ensure your entrance into Heaven! Wipe the slate clean, if you will." Eli was beginning to panic now, as there was no way for him to escape the man in front of him.

"Oh, what a _wonderful_ excuse! It's all for your Lord, right? All in his plan, hm? He wanted this, right? Break down the sinner, make him repent, _cleanse_ him. And isn't it so convenient that this- this _cleansing_ happened to be in front of every last idiot in this town?" Daniel put his arm up next to Eli's head, boxing him in. He flicked the ash from his cigarette, and it landed on the smaller man's polished shoe.

"Daniel, I assure you, I was only doing the work the Lord wished for me to do. He wanted you to be clean! _I_ want you to be clean. I want to help you!"

Daniel snickered at that, that horrible smile coming back to his lips.

"I'm not one of your little disciples, Eli. I can see right through you, and what I see is _sin_. You wanted to make me pay for what I did to you, in front of God and everyone." Daniel took another drag from his cigarette. "And I intend to do the same."

And with that, he stuck the tip of his cigarette straight into Eli's wrist. The smaller man screamed, the pain of it causing his mind to go blank. Daniel just kept digging it in, twisting it until it was put out before flicking it to the ground. Eli grabbed his wrist and looked at the perfectly circular burn, tears streaming down his face.

"Please Daniel, please, I- I'm so sorry! This will never happen again, I swear, I'll do anything, _please_ don't-" He was cut off by a punch to the gut, all breath leaving his body.

"You won't do shit. You're a liar, and you're a cheat. You make all these people believe you have something to offer them, something incredible. I'm the only reason this town is anything, understand that? You...you're no better than me. No better than a goddamn dog."

Eli continued to weep, drawing in ragged breaths as he writhed beneath the other man's gaze. And there it was again, that smile, and suddenly he was so dizzy, so weak, so-

"You're a sick son of a bitch, aren't you, Eli?"

Eli's face burned in shame as Daniel shoved a knee between his legs, rubbing against the growing hardness there. It was painful, the way he pressed against him, the pressure almost unbearable.

"Bet you've dreamed about this, huh? Getting cornered right up here, right where you spew your bullshit for all the fine people of Little Boston. You've wanted me, haven't you? Dreamed of me and woke up all sticky. Bet you got on your knees and prayed right after, begged your God for forgiveness, huh?"

Eli sobbed as the knee between his legs pushed further up, crushing him. He let out a choked cry and rutted against the knee involuntarily. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed his jaw. He could smell the crude oil under Daniel's fingernails as he was forced to look into his eyes. 

"Answer me, boy."

Eli fumbled to answer, having forgotten the question in the throes of- well, whatever this was.

"Did you get on your knees and beg for His forgiveness after dreaming of me?"

"Yes," he answered, his voice small and high-pitched. The blush on his face grew, and he tried to break free from the man's grip so he could look away, look at any but Daniel's eyes. Those eyes, God forgive him, blue and so full of loathing and sin. He had no choice but to stare ahead as tears of shame fell down his face.

"Well, guess what? Today, you sinned against me. So how's about this: I'm gonna lean against that there podium, and you're gonna get on your knees and pray for _my_ forgiveness."

Suddenly, everything made sense. When he'd beaten him before, dragged him by his hair into the mud, he'd felt something against his hip, unmistakable even through layers of clothing. Eli remembered that moment well; dreamed about it, just like Daniel said. But the Lord put forth challenges, and he had never doubted that it had been a test from God. A test of his faith, his dedication to the Lord, to his vows, to his refusal to abuse and defile himself. 

This must be a test. It must be. Eli searched Daniel's face for something to indicate he was joking, something to make this whole situation go away, something to let him disappear. When he could find no evidence of that, he began praying silently, asking the Lord to please help him, to give him some means of escape, to not give in to carnal pleasures or this- this oilman who had brought him nothing but strife.

Daniel must have sensed this, because he grabbed a fistful of Eli's hair and dragged him the to the podium.

It brought up memories of that day, of the mud, of Daniel pressing into him, and he was ashamed at how much harder he got. Daniel shoved him to his knees. Light from the cross behind them illuminated the man towering above him, making his eyes bluer than ever before.

"Right here, right now, Eli, I am your God. So, do what you do best! Pray to me. Scream your sermons about me." As he threw his belt to the side and unzipped his pants, he stuck a boot-clad foot between Eli's legs and rubbed his crotch with the tread.

"Worship me."

With that, he grabbed Eli's jaw again. Eli's head swirled as he ground against Daniel's boot. Without thinking, he opened his mouth. He was small, pliant, begging to be taken advantage of. Daniel made sure his grip on the smaller man's hair was tight before thrusting all the way in.

Daniel's dick was bitter and salty and heavy in his mouth, and he gagged as it was thrust deep down his throat. Tears were still falling down his face in earnest, but this time tears of shame mixed with the tears the gag had brought on.

Daniel pulled his cock out all the way before shoving back in fully. Eli groaned around it, the intrusion painful but not unwelcome.

"God, imagine if your congregation saw you like this. They'd be so disappointed. Wouldn't they, Eli?"

It was clear he was expecting an answer, so Eli nodded frantically. He ground down on the boot beneath him harder, clearly affected by the vile things spewing from Daniel's mouth.

Daniel, being the perceptive man he was, caught onto this. He moved his foot back as he fucked into Eli's mouth in earnest. Eli mewled at the loss of contact, his hips still moving despite himself. He tried to move a hand down to rub himself through his pants, but Daniel kicked it away. The smaller man groaned in frustration, the noise sending pleasure shooting through Daniel's dick.

"Abel would disown you, I just know it. On your knees for an oilman, the Holy Eli Sunday, gagging like a common whore. Except no common whore would let you fuck her after burning her, choking her, dragging her through the mud. No, that's just unheard of. Getting a hard-on from it? Now that's just unthinkable."

Eli wept at the abuse, the degradation making him feel a way he never had before. The cock pounding in and out of his mouth only served to add to the feeling.

"God's watching this, Eli. He's looking down at us right now. His Prophet, desecrating the Holy Place you built for Him. What do you think he's thinking right now, Eli? Wondering how you could do this to Him? Wondering how His favorite little boy could be so easily tempted into sin?"

Daniel's thrusts became more erratic as he continued.

"You're a disgrace, Eli. A disgrace to your family, to your community, to your God. You're disgusting. Less than a whore. Less than one of those goats of yours. Why, you're worth less than the dirt you walk on every day."

With that, he pulled out of Eli's mouth and surveyed the work he'd done. Eli was still kneeling below him, tears still falling down his flushed cheeks. His lips were swollen and bright, and saliva dribbled down his chin. When he looked down at his pants, they were tented so heavily he imagined it was quite painful. The sick fuck probably enjoyed that. There was a spot on his pants, darker than the material, wet with precum. He was hit with such a wave of disgust he almost couldn't stand to look at the man.

"Stand up," he ordered, and Eli did so without question. When Eli stood up, he noticed the door to the church was still wide open. Anyone passing by could see them, and perhaps someone already had. He felt shame as he never had before, and felt so incredibly faint.

Daniel pushed him back against the wall and wrapped a hand around his throat and squeezed. Eli's vision began to darken, and he thought for sure he was going to pass out. However, Daniel released his grip just as he began to lose consciousness. He took a deep breath back in, but quickly lost it as Daniel punched him in the stomach. Hard.

Eli fell to his knees again, gasping for air, and his cock twitched in his pants. He felt as though he could come right now, untouched, if Daniel would just say the word, any word at all-

But he didn't get anything. Instead, Daniel stared down at him. His dick was still hard and stood straight up, smearing precum on his shirt.

"Now, boy, here's what gonna happen next. I'm gonna stand over you, and you're gonna beg me to come all over your face in that preacher voice you're so fond of. Got that?"

Eli nodded, eyes squeezed shut with tears still slipping through. He heard Daniel begin working himself with his hand.

"Go on, start."

Eli swallowed hard, throat still burning from its earlier intrusion.

"Please come on my face, Daniel," he said, voice barely a whisper. He felt a kick to his stomach and doubled over.

"Now, I know you can say it louder than that. And didn't that father of yours beat some manners into you? You call me sir, got it?"

When Eli came back up, he steeled his nerves and said, voice a bit louder this time, "Please come on my face, sir."

"Louder."

"Please come on my face, sir!"

"Come on, boy! God can't hear you!"

"Please come on my face, sir!"

And then Daniel's boot returned to its spot between his legs and he ground down hard on it, humping the older man's leg.

A moment after, he felt Daniel come all over him, sticky and wet and dribbling down.

"Like a goddamn dog," Daniel muttered before slapping him with all his might, and then Eli was coming in his pants, making sounds he'd never made before, not even while consumed with the Holy Spirit. No, right now, he was consumed by the Devil, and it was better than any sermon or passage could ever be.

"You sound like a woman when you come. Thought you oughta know," Daniel said as Eli lay below him, gasping. He gave him one last kick in the ribs before shoving himself back into his pants and retrieving his belt. He fastened his clothes back up and stared down at Eli, who was now crumpled on the floor.

"I'll give you some time to pray on this. Sure you're gonna need a while." And with a laugh, Daniel waltzed out of the church and back in the direction of his cabin.

Eli realized a few things as the cloud of lust left his brain. The first was that he was bleeding, red dripping from his mouth and onto the light wood beneath him. The second was that Daniel had just been using him, getting back at him. There was hardly any lust in it for him. He'd just wanted to humiliate Eli the way he had been, but in a way no one else ever could. A beating was one thing, but making his scream beneath the cross for another man to release his seed onto his face was another entirely. The final thing, and perhaps the worst of all, was that his complicated feelings towards Daniel had just grown ever stronger.

He was now a blasphemer, a sacrilegious fool, a sinner. He had just become everything he fought to dispel from his town. Somewhere, deep in his mind, he knew no amount of prayer or Holy Water could clear this sin. He got to his feet weakly, blood on his white shirt and seed making his pants cling uncomfortably to him torso.

He turned around and looked at the cross on the wall, enormous and glowing with light. He knew he had let down his Lord, and bile rose up his throat as he replayed what had just happened in his own church over and over again in his mind.

He walked over to the side of the room and grabbed his suit jacket. He shrugged it on and walked down the aisle, between the pews where his congregation sat every Sunday. He walked out the door, already trying to think up a story to explain his injuries. His family would have questions, certainly.

He had questions himself.

He reached into his pocket and felt the small bible within it. It brought him some relief. He had a lot of praying to do tonight.

He suspected he'd have plenty to do in the morning as well.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! if you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or a comment!! it would really make my day <3


End file.
